The Kiss
by Lianna Solo
Summary: An AU account of events involving Kyp and Jaina during Rebirth. Born from my belief that Kyp was going to kiss Jaina before she slapped him.


"There he is with that stupid grin." Jaina thought as she saw Kyp coming towards her. There was much excitement in the air as the pilots all around cheered the victory they had just gained over the Vong.  
  
As Kyp approached, his steps became faster, his movements more determined. The sounds of the pilot's celebrating rang in his ears and the beam on their faces shone brilliantly as he passed them. But Kyp could neither hear nor see them. He was only aware of one person, Jaina.  
  
He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing getting heavier as he let his eyes glide over the figure of the young woman directly ahead of him. She was nothing less than amazing and he could not deny the impulse that now bred in his heart. His smile grew wider as he came ever closer to her. Then with one quick and forceful motion, he grabbed her waist and without thought or care pulled her close to him and kissed her with such a passion that it shook their very beings.  
  
There was a stunned silence in the room as the other pilots noticed the scene. Reluctantly, Kyp released Jaina's lips, pleased that she had returned the kiss.  
  
He let her go to look in her eyes, but Jaina, upon realizing the stares of those around her, turned red with fury and embarrassment. She jerked away from him and slapped him-hard. With that, she stormed out of the hanger, leaving Kyp to endure the stares and snickers of the pilots around him.  
  
Jaina threw her suitcase onto the bed with such a fury that several pictures fell off of the wall above the headboard.  
  
"How dare, he!" She mumbled to herself as she began to pack. She was just about to pack the last of her flight suits when she heard a ring at the door. With a sigh, she granted entrance and in stepped the long, lean figure of Kyp Durron. How did she know it was him?  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked as he observed the array of clothes already thrown into her bag.  
  
"What's it look like?" She asked, not even looking up from her task.  
  
"It looks like you're running away." He said evenly.  
  
That made Jaina stop. She straightened herself and looked at him, her eyes full of anger.  
  
"Running away?" She asked in feigned disbelief. "Hardly. I'm getting away from the likes of you." She then turned and went back to her packing.  
  
Kyp smiled and stepped closer to her. He placed his hand over hers and removed the small box that she was trying to find room for in her suitcase.  
  
"Jaina," he said, his voice soothingly gentle, "I didn't mean to embarrass you. The feeling just came over me. I know you felt it to."  
  
He was right, she had felt a feeling that could only be described as "it". She had been feeling "it's" slight tingles ever since she first came to Kyp, she had done her best to ignore them. But now, with the kiss, those tingles were full-blown sensations. She could no longer ignore them or pass them off. She had never experienced anything like it before and it frightened her.  
  
"You're so young," Kyp continued, "its only natural to be afraid."  
  
Afraid? That word sparked a fire in Jaina that became visible to Kyp on her face and in her eyes. Especially in her eyes. Her beautiful dark eyes, the color of deep space.  
  
"I've gotta go. Lock the door on your way out." She said. Then she grabbed her suitcase and quickly swung it in front of her, knocking Kyp off of his feet and on to the bed.  
  
By the time Kyp got to the hanger, Jaina had already left. He let out a weary sigh and leaned against the wall. He was going to have to talk to her. To let her know how he felt. He knew that she felt the same but was not ready to admit it out loud. His only task would be in finding out exactly where she was going. Just as that thought popped into his mind, a voice came from behind him.  
  
"Who just left on that ship?" Kyp turned to see a man dressed in a mechanic's garb.  
  
"Jaina Solo, why?"  
  
"Well, someone had better get her back, that ships not fit for flying. According to my data it has cracks in the fuel lauge and the nacelle. If she goes into hyperspace too many times, it will be the end of her."  
  
Kyp's eyes widened at the prospect just suggested by the mechanic. Of all the stupid things for Jaina to do! To leave on a ship without giving it a preflight inspection! She was a better pilot than that! But then she had been mad at him no less. It was his fault and now he would have to save her.  
  
Quickly, Kyp ran to the nearest deck officer.  
  
"Do you have any data on where that ship was going?"  
  
"Looks like it set a course for Dathomir sir."  
  
Dathomir? Kyp thought. Why would Jaina be going to Dathomir? Ahh, he knew why now, she probably figured he would follow her, so she laid in a course to Dathomir and would more than likely make another quick jump once she entered the system, just to get him off her trail. Well, according to the mechanic, that second jump at Dathomir might cost Jaina her life. He had to get to her before she made that jump!  
  
"Is there any ship that's ready to go now?" Kyp asked, turning to the mechanic.  
  
"Well, yes. I have one that I just finished checking out. Wedge Antilles ship. He plans to fly back to Coruscant and give a full report to the senate.  
  
"I'll take it!" Kyp said.  
  
"But sir, that's General Antilles ship. He'll be furious at you for taking it." The deck officer protested.  
  
Kyp had to smile at that. Wedge Antilles had never been his biggest fan so it wouldn't matter if he had one more thing to be mad at him about.  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't want Jaina Solo to die." Kyp answered and with that, he boarded the ship and strapped in, and once he got the go ahead, was on his way to Dathomir.  
  
Just before Kyp was out of sight, the deck officer turned to see Wedge Antilles standing behind him, his face stern as he looked at the young man.  
  
"Officer," he said, "where is my ship going?"  
  
The deck officer swallowed hard and smiled.  
  
  
  
Jaina came out of lightspeed just outside of Dathomir's orbit. She studied her controls. All she needed to do now was to plot her next course and then go into hyperspace and she would be off without a trace.  
  
She plotted her course and as she fingered her controls, she saw as spark of light ignite on the rear of her ship. What was going on? The ship began to rock and the warning alarms rang as her fuel lauge broke apart and the nacelle caught on fire. She was in trouble. Big trouble.  
  
"Hold on I will help you." A familiar voice came over her comm. It was the Rock Dragon and piloting it was her old friend, Tenal Ka.  
  
"Hurry." Jaina demanded.  
  
The Rock Dragon came in closer and with its grappling hooks caught Jaina's ship with its monster like claws. Once the ship was in its grasps, it extended external extinguishers that had been fitted to the ship because of the ever-present threat of sabotage to the Hapan princesses ship.  
  
Jaina heaved a sigh of relief when the fire was finally put out. She was equally relieved that her ship had not broken apart, leaving her to die in the cold of space. Still, the ship was not safe for her to be in, so, Tenal Ka arranged for a space walk over to retrieve Jaina.  
  
"What were you doing in such an unstable ship?" Tenal Ka asked once Jaina was safely aboard the Rock Dragon.  
  
"I was trying to get away from Kyp Durron." Jaina blurted out without thinking  
  
"Was he trying to harm you?" Tenal Ka asked with alarm in her voice.  
  
"No, just the opposite. He was trying to kiss me." Jaina's face turned red when she realized how foolish that answer sounded.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
With an air of resignation in her voice, Jaina told her friend the entire story of what had transpired between her and Kyp.  
  
"I see, he revealed his feelings to you and you ran away."  
  
"I wasn't running away!" Jaina protested.  
  
"Where you not?" Tenal Ka asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I was leaving a possibly volatile situation."  
  
"Ah, aha." Was all Tenal Ka would say.  
  
"Well, you ship is in no shape for flying and you look like you could use some rest. I invite you to join me on Dathomir for a few days and then I will assist you to wherever it is you would like to go."  
  
Jaina was a bit reluctant to accept because she was afraid that Kyp might find her here but then she thought about it. Dathomir was a planet of warrior women that captured their men and used them as slaves. No, Kyp would never come here.  
  
  
  
Kyp arrived at Dathomir just moments after Jaina and Tenal Ka had entered the atmosphere and landed. He searched around for any evidence of Jaina. Just to the right of his view port he saw a small silver object floating in space. As he adjusted his sensors to get a better look he recognized it as the remains of a fuel lauge, one that might belong to a ship like Jaina's. He felt a cold feeling come over him.  
  
With the force he reached out to feel Jaina's presence. He could feel that she was alive. His heart lightened and he considered where she might have gone. It was only logical that she would have landed on Dathomir. Not only because of her ship's inability to fly, but also because her family had friendly ties on Dathomir as did Jaina herself with Tenal Ka and the Singing Mountain Clan.  
  
He wasn't too keen on the idea of landing on Dathomir. It wasn't exactly the place for men. It was a matriarcle, warrior society. Men were the property of women and any unbranded male was fair game to any Dathomarian female out hunting for a mate. Literally. But he had to go down. He had to make sure that Jaina was safe and try to explain thing to her.  
  
The landing was smooth despite the rich forest area he had chosen to land in. He was very weary of keeping himself and his ship out of sight. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Once he made sure that his surroundings were secure, he took his supply pack and began hiking in the direction that the ship's data told him the Singing Mountain was located.  
  
It would be a rather long hike and a hot one at that since this side of the planet was experiencing its summer season. Kyp removed his jacket and later as the sun beat down on him, he removed his shirt. He made it a point to stop every so often and take a drink from his water container. As he did so he sensed the wildlife around him. Despite its rich beauty, Dathomir housed a dangerous predator. The rancor. He certainly did not want to meet with one of those. Kyp thought for a moment about which would be worse, a rancor or a Dathomir female. He could not decide.  
  
Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned to see two rather large Dathomir women running towards him with spears and ropes. This was not good. He ran into the bush beside him trying to avert them. Little did he know that it was a trap because standing there to meet him was tall rather attractive Dathomarian female. He then realized that they had probably been following him for hours and had sensed his course of action. He cursed himself for forgetting that Dathomarians could use the force.  
  
"I am Narun-Di, of The Singing Mountain Clan, and I claim you as my mate."  
  
This was defiantly not good. Before he could do anything in his defense, he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and he was out cold.  
  
  
  
Jaina sat next to Tenal Ka at the small table facing the fire in Augwenne Djo's home. She had bathed in the river and had been dressed in the same lizard skin garbs that were the custom of Dathomarian women. It had been a while since she had visited the planet, years in fact and had wondered how the planet was holding up in the war. Tenal Ka had told her that that was the purpose of her mission here. Her mother had sent her there to see to the needs of her homeworld. The fire was warm and the atmosphere peaceful, a marked change from what she had experienced recently. Just then, a loud noise came from outside of the home.  
  
"A sister has captured another husband." Tenal Ka said.  
  
Jaina knew all about the ritual among the Dathomarians from the stories her parents and uncle had told her about their time on the planet. While Jaina found the idea of hunting for a mate distasteful, she could not help but be curious. So the young women made their way outside.  
  
"Narun-Di has captured herself a man." One of the clan sisters shouted. And as they brought the victim around to be viewed by everyone, Jaina's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"That's no man." She said. "That's Kyp Durron!"  
  
Kyp was just beginning to regain consciousness. His eyes rolled open and shut a few times and his vision was blurry. Yet, through his hazy vision he could still see Jaina. She was beautiful dressed in lizard skins with her skin glistening in the sun's light. Her hair was whisping freely in the breeze that came from the mountain's elevation. The sight of her cleared his vision immediately.  
  
"Jaina." He said and a smile rose on his lips.  
  
She stared at him with those lovely brown eyes of her. He was tied up, bound hand and foot and locked in a cage. It was a pathetic sight indeed. Yet, she could not help but giggle slightly at the idea of Kyp Durron being anyone's captive.  
  
"What will happen to him?" She asked Tenal Ka.  
  
"He will be her husband, and sire children with her."  
  
"Kyp can't stay here. Is there any way that he can get out of it?"  
  
"No, men have no say in this matter."  
  
"Is there something that you can do? Can you talk to this woman, make her understand that he doesn't belong here?"  
  
"Jaina, this is my mother's homeworld and this is our clan. I can't go using my status to change the course of society no matter how I may feel about it. There is something that you can do however."  
  
"You can challenge the sister and fight for him."  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Ah, then do you want to see him become the slave husband of the sister?"  
  
"No. I may have my problems with him but I don't want him to suffer a fate like that."  
  
"Very well then, fight for him."  
  
Jaina stepped out into the crowd of women that were gathered around Kyp and his capture. She looked at him and she looked at Narun-Di. No, he couldn't stay here with her.  
  
"I challenge you, Narun-Di, for the freedom of this man."  
  
Kyp shot his head up and looked at Jaina and Narun-Di. Did she just say what he thinks she said? Was she going to fight for him?  
  
"Who challenges me for this man?"  
  
"Jaina Solo."  
  
"Very well then Jaina Solo, I accept your challenge."  
  
The clan sister threw a wooden stick to Jaina. Jaina was not exactly sure how to use it but she figured it was the same principle as a lightsaber. The crowds backed away from the two and Tenal Ka stepped forward and administered the duel.  
  
"This is a simple challenge, whoever is the first to pin the other wins. Let the challenge begin."  
  
Narun-Di took the first strike and Jaina blocked it with her stick. Then Jaina lunged at the clan sister and they were face to face, each one matching the other's strength. They wrestled for a moment before pushing each other away. Kyp watched with rapted attention as the two fought over him.  
  
The two women circled each other for a few moments before lunging again and, to Narun-Di's surprise, Jaina disarmed her by placing her stick just under Narun-Di's and pulling it out of her hands. Not to be defeated so easily, Narun-Di grabbed Jaina's stick with her hands and the pair wrestled again. Then Jaina, keeping the clan sister's eyes focused on her own, moved her right foot behind Narun-Di's left leg and tripped her. As soon as the Dathomarian hit the ground, Jaina was on top of her, pinning her in victory.  
  
"The challenge is over. Jaina has won. Narun-Di, release your captive."  
  
Narun-Di nodded to her attendants and they freed Kyp. He ran over to Jaina, smiling that grin of his.  
  
"Jaina, I owe you." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and gazing at her with his eyes. Jaina looked away from him, not wanting him to see how his gaze affected her.  
  
Augwenne Djo came forward to the pair and placed one hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"This man now belongs to Jaina Solo. Anyone wishing to separate him from her must meet her challenge."  
  
There was silence among the women. It would appear that none thought Kyp a good catch.  
  
"This man belongs to Jaina Solo." Augwenne Djo continued. "From this time forward he will dwell with her and sire her children."  
  
"What?!" Jaina said in disbelief. It was apparently the official marriage ceremony of Dathomir.  
  
"Kyp is now your husband Jaina. I assumed you knew that." Tenal Ka said.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Then two women came forward with hot irons and looked pointedly at Jaina.  
  
"How do wish him to be branded?" One asked.  
  
"Branded?"  
  
"Yes Jaina, Kyp is now yours, you must place your brand on him so no one else can claim him."  
  
"Tenal Ka!"  
  
"Its ok." Kyp broke in.  
  
"I'd be honored to carry the mark of Jaina Solo." He said slyly.  
  
  
  
How did I get myself into this? Jaina thought to herself as she looked at her "husband" Kyp sitting across the room, where, apparently, men on Dathomir were supposed to sit. They had supplied him with comfortable clothes and even though they had given him a shirt, he insisted on wearing it slightly unbuttoned to reveal where they had branded him with the marks JS on his chest. Sith, he's wearing it like an insignia!  
  
"All of this because of a kiss!" She groaned as she laid her head down on the table in utter disbelief.  
  
"Jaina, people are staring." Tenal Ka reprimanded.  
  
"This isn't legal is it?" She asked in desperation.  
  
"Ah, tribal marriages are perfectly legal in the New Republic so long as both parties choose to continue them."  
  
"Well I don't wish to continue it! The sooner I get away from here the better!"  
  
"What about Kyp, does he wish to continue it?"  
  
Jaina considered Tenal Ka's words and looked over at Kyp. He gave her a sly smile and winked at her. He was going to be trouble!  
  
"I don't know and I don't care! I'm not going to be Kyp Durron's wife!" She said as she got up from the table and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Jaina Solo." A voice called to her as she reached the door.  
  
"Take your man with you."  
  
Jaina looked confused again and Tenal Ka came to her side.  
  
"Jaina, a woman's man shares her quarters. They have assigned Kyp to stay in your quarters."  
  
"Oh, brother!" Jaina said, exasperated. "This day just keeps getting worse."  
  
"Don't get any ideas Durron!" Jaina commanded once she and Kyp were inside her room.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me? This is your fault!"  
  
"My fault? You got yourself caught by a Dathomarian!"  
  
"I got caught coming after you."  
  
"You should have stayed where you were."  
  
"I was trying to save you!"  
  
Jaina turned and looked at Kyp. It then became obvious to him that she did not realize what really had caused him to leave Sernpindal and come after her.  
  
"Jaina that ship you were flying in was unsafe. If you had done your preflight check instead of getting all upset over our kiss, you would have realized that!"  
  
Jaina was quiet for a moment. She hated it when he was right!  
  
"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have kissed me." She said as she turned away from him.  
  
"Well, if you were not so beautiful and amazing, I would not have." Kyp said as he slowly approached her. Jaina was glad that her face was turned to him so he would not see the blush that she felt rising on her face.  
  
"And" he added as he put his arms around her waist and gently turned her to face him "I'll never regret that kiss." He lowered his head to her face. He nuzzled his nose around her cheek and when he pressed his lips to hers he felt her hands on his chest, giving him a slight shove.  
  
"You're sleeping over there." She said matter-of- factly and nodded over to a spot in the corner of the room. She then handed him a pillow and a blanket.  
  
"Whatever you say Mrs. Durron." Kyp said with a grin.  
  
"And don't call me that!" Jaina retorted.  
  
  
  
The morning could not come soon enough for Jaina. All she wanted to do was leave Dathomar and find her family on the Errant Venture. She woke to find that Kyp had already gotten up and left the room. She was glad for that. That was all she needed was to see him first thing in the morning!  
  
She began gathering her belongings and packing them in her suitcase. She hoped that the transport that Tenal Ka had ordered for her would not be late. She wanted to leave soon!  
  
"Ah, Jaina my friend." Tenal Ka greeted. "I have some rather bad news for you. The transport that I ordered has been cancelled because of Vong threat to the sector."  
  
"Oh, great! Well, how long until another one will be out?"  
  
"All transport activity except evacuation transports have been suspended until further notice."  
  
"You can leave with me." Kyp said as he entered the room.  
  
"No thanks." Jaina was quick to answer.  
  
"Jaina , " Tenal Ka said, "think this over. I don't know when you will be able to leave. Rouge Squadron will need you and your family will be worried. Kyp may be your only way off of Dathomir."  
  
Jaina looked at Kyp and the thought came back into her mind. All of this because of a kiss!  
  
"Come on Mrs. Durron, don't deny a man a chance to help his own wife." Kyp said playfully. Jaina was not amused.  
  
  
  
"Well Mrs. Durron," Kyp said as he set the ship's controls on autopilot "it looks like your husband managed to get you off of Dathomar in one piece."  
  
"Kyp, cut it out." Jaina pleaded. "We're not married. It was a silly tribal wedding that's not even legal."  
  
"It's legal if both parties agree to remain married."  
  
Curses! How did he know that?  
  
"You're not serious are you? You can't possibly want to continue this marriage."  
  
"Jaina, a man would have to be a fool not to want to be married to you. I know a few young men who would kill to be in the position I'm in right now."  
  
"Any ideas where the Errant Venture might be?" Jaina said changing the subject. Kyp only smiled at her and took note of how she did not respond to his statement.  
  
"Once where out of Vong territory I'll send out a signal to try and contact the Venture's frequency. If we don't find it, I sure someone will pick up on the frequency and tell us its last whereabouts."  
  
Kyp sent out the signal alright and much to Jaina's surprise it was answered by her own brother, Anakin.  
  
"Anakin!" Jaina exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Jaina. Everyone's been worried about you since we heard the report that you left Sernpindal on an unsafe ship."  
  
"Yes, well , Kyp came and rescued me." Jaina said reluctantly while shifting in her seat.  
  
"Yeah, we heard that he stole General Antilles ship." Anakin said.  
  
Jaina shot Kyp an evil look. He had left that part out!  
  
"Speaking of which, um, Jaina, what's going on between you and Kyp?"  
  
Jaina's heart began to beat fast. What exactly was he talking about and how did he find out?  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Everyone's seen the holo of the celebration at Sernpinal. Everyone saw you and Kyp kiss."  
  
Jaina rubbed her forehead with her hand. Oh, no! Everyone knew!  
  
"I personally have no problem with it but Dad's not too happy. Neither is mom or Jacen, for that matter."  
  
That made Kyp sit up in attention. Han Solo was one of his closest friends. They had been through a lot together. Jaina was his only daughter and arguably his favorite child. He was notoriously protective of her. He could only imagine the anger that he must have felt toward him when he saw him kiss Jaina. What's more, if he were angry with him for kissing her, just imagine what he would feel when he found out that Kyp had married his daughter!  
  
"Anakin, give us the coordinates for the location of the Errant Venture." Jaina said.  
  
He did so, and in no time they were on their way to meet it. Kyp hoped it would be a long journey.  
  
  
  
"I guess we should discuss what we're going to tell everyone once we get to the Errant Venture." Kyp after hours of thought and silence finally said.  
  
"Scared Durron?" Jaina said mirthfully.  
  
"I'm concerned about what they might say or think. After all, they did see us kiss."  
  
"Beginning to regret that kiss, huh?" Jaina said as she leaned forward in her seat and looked directly into Kyp's eyes.  
  
Kyp studied her for a long moment before reaching his conclusion.  
  
"No." He said firmly. "I would never regret that."  
  
"You don't regret it despite the trouble it's caused?"  
  
Kyp smiled. "Not in the least." He said, his voice full of resolve.  
  
Jaina marveled at his statement silently. The kiss had caused him to steal a ship, fly it to a dangerous and slightly primitive planet, get captured as a slave husband, and made him subject to the wrath of her father. How could he not regret it?  
  
"Why?" She asked without even realizing what she had said.  
  
"Jaina, we never got to talk about what happened. Its hard to explain." He said as he got up from his seat and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"I mean, you were just a kid. A kid that I'd known since you could hardly talk. Heck, I even played with you when you were a child. Later, my life took a different turn. I would hear reports of you. How good you could fly, how good of a Jedi you were becoming. And especially how beautiful you were. It didn't mean a thing to me. At least not in a romantic way. I was only pleased to hear it because you were Han's daughter. From time to time, I would come back to the Academy and see you. You would live up to all those rumors, but still nothing. You were just a kid. Then it happened." Kyp paused to look at the reflection on her face.  
  
"What? What happened?" Jaina pleaded, still surprised that she was interested.  
  
"I began to notice you." He said with a wide smile. "Oh it was gradual of course. It really began the day I went to see you right after you had beat my record. I had anticipated finding the same small girl I used to see Han frantically try and keep up with. Instead, I walked in and saw one of the most lovely women I had ever seen in my life and I thought, when did this happen. Still my feelings were not what I would call romantic, more admiring. The way a man might admire his own daughter. Then as time passed, I began to see the woman that you are. I saw how strong you are, how mature, how determined. And when you proved yourself at Sernpindal and stuck up for me to Darklighter and Antilles it filled me with such emotion that I couldn't deny it any longer. When I saw you come out of your cockpit that morning, I had to make my feelings known, but words would have failed me, they never could and never will be able to express what I feel in my heart for you." Kyp took a breath. He had been wanting to tell Jaina this for so long.  
  
"What am I going to tell your father?" Kyp continued, "I don't know what you're going to say but I'm going to tell him that I love you and that there is not a thing he can do about it!"  
  
With that, Kyp turned and left the cockpit.  
  
Jaina was struck speechless by Kyp's words. They were so honest, so sincere. Her bottom lip trembled as the intensity of his words hit her. He loved her. No one had ever confessed these sort of feelings to her and she did not need the force to tell her that it had not been easy for Kyp. She just stared at the place that he had been standing. She could not say anything.  
  
  
  
"Antilles' Dream cleared for boarding." The voice over the com said as Jaina and Kyp prepared to enter the Errant Venture. Since Kyp's confession to Jaina, he had avoided her, choosing to remain at the rear of the ship, alone.  
  
This puzzled Jaina. What was he thinking? Did he regret saying those things? Had he really been serious? She searched her heart to find the answer to that last question. No, he had meant everything he'd said. His words had been too sincere.  
  
Even more puzzling to Jaina was Kyp's new attitude. He was now quiet, and aloof. He no longer was the cocky self-assured man he had been. Oh, of course she knew that Kyp had many sides to his personality. She had seen them before. She had seen his feral, angry side before. She'd seen him as the meditative and sensitive Jedi, but she had never seen this side of him.  
  
"We'd better get our things together." Kyp said breaking the silence that had existed between them since his confession.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Jaina said as she got up from her seat.  
  
Kyp watched her as she walked past him. He had been considering the words he had spoken to her. It had taken a lot out of him emotionally to admit that to her. And, while he did not regret saying them, doing so had left him in a vulnerable state. He was open now and it scared him. Opening himself to love also opened him to pain. What if she didn't love him? That thought had been on his mind since his confession. Could he bear it if it were true? It was almost satirical to him, the invincible Kyp Durron now had a weakness.  
  
"Jaina," he said as she stepped out onto the ramp. She stopped and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to tell your family about our "marriage" on Dathomir. I know that it's what you want."  
  
"Are you still going to tell my father all that stuff you said?" Jaina tried to sound sarcastic.  
  
"Absolutely. I meant it. I love you and there is nothing he can do about it."  
  
Jaina looked at him for a moment and then began to walk down the ramp.  
  
"And Jaina." He called out to her. She stopped and turned to him.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it either."  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon entrance into the Errant Venture, Kyp and Jaina were made aware of a meeting involving the Jedi that was now underway. From what they were told it had to do with the superweapon that they had destroyed. Knowing that their firsthand experience would be helpful, they made their way to the war room  
  
Inside the war room, the Jedi were viewing holos pertaining to the events on Sernpindal. They saw the massive destruction of the superweapon and the victorious attack by Rouge Squadron and Kyp's Dozen. They also saw the events afterwards. The cheers and the celebrations. And, just as the holo turned to the image of Kyp and Jaina's passionate display of affection, they walked through the door.  
  
The room came to a halting silence as everyone fixed their eyes on the infamous pair. There were a few snickers in the audience. From Anakin and Tahiri. But most of the Jedi present held true to their teachings and repressed their emotions.  
  
Not everyone there was a Jedi though. Han Solo sat beside his wife on the opposite side of the room. He could see the tense look on the older man's face and the stern set of his jaw. Yes, it would appear that Han was not happy with him at all.  
  
  
  
Kyp looked around for a seat and found that the only one available was the one next to Jaina. He gave a slight glance at Han and noticed that he had not taken his eyes off of him. Reluctantly, Kyp sat next to Jaina. The look that Han then gave him made the color go out of his face. Kyp took note of the fact that the seat he had taken was close to the door. Good. He thought. A quick get away.  
  
Kyp listened intently as Luke discussed the victory at Sernpidal and of the new Jedi threat, a deadly living creature grown by the Vong, known as Voxyn. They were already responsible for the deaths of many Jedi. As Luke talked, Kyp could not help but glance at Han. He was still looking at him. Kyp knew that he and Han would have to talk eventually.  
  
Sensing that the mood in the room had changed with the arrival of Kyp and Jaina, Luke called the meeting to adjourn.  
  
Kyp and Jaina made it a point to move away from each other so as not to draw any attention to themselves. It was a useless tactic because the thirty of so people gathered there seemed to mill around and every so often a few of them would look over at Kyp and Jaina.  
  
Jaina went over to greet her family and Kyp used that moment to take his leave. When Han saw Kyp exit, he made his way out the door.  
  
  
  
"Kyp." Han called to him.  
  
Kyp stopped and offered a friendly smile.  
  
"Good work in Sernpindal." Han said. From the tone of Han's voice, Kyp wondered what "work" he was talking about.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Kyp paused for a second as the tension rose slightly among the two. "Look, Han, Anakin told us that you were not happy about what happened and I can't say that I blame you, but …."  
  
"What did happen in Sernpindal?" Han asked as his eyes narrowed at Kyp.  
  
Kyp shifted from one foot to another. "Nothing," he said. If you considered marriage "nothing".  
  
"It didn't look like "nothing" to me. After all, Jaina was in an awful hurry to get away from you, so much so that she couldn't even do her preflight checks. That's not like her Durron. What did you do to her?"  
  
"I, I," Kyp stammered for a second and then remembered his conversation with Jaina just before they entered the Errant Venture. "Are you really going to tell my Dad all of those things you said? "Absolutely…."  
  
With that, Kyp straightened and looked Han in the eye.  
  
"I fell in love with her." He said boldly.  
  
"Fell in love…?"  
  
"Dad" A voice stopped him before he could tell Kyp what he thought of him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"This is between me and Kyp." Han answered, his anger resonating in his voice.  
  
"No, its between me and Kyp, Dad, you have nothing to do with it." Jaina's nostrils were flaring and Han swore she looked just like her mother at that very moment. She had positioned herself between him and Kyp and was only inches away from his face.  
  
"You're my daughter." Han said as he took Jaina by the elbow and tried to move her out of the way.  
  
"Take your hands off of her." Kyp said as he stepped forward and pulled Jaina away from her father. His voice was so calm and yet so demanding that is brought Han and Jaina to silence.  
  
"Why you little…." Han said as he moved closer to Kyp, ready to do him harm.  
  
"Stop this!" Jaina shouted as she used the force to gently push her father backwards, away from Kyp.  
  
"He says he loves you." Han said, looking intently at Jaina.  
  
"I know." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Kyp looked at Jaina. He had been afraid to ask her that even though he felt like his very life depended on the answer.  
  
Jaina sighed and looked at her father.  
  
"While you've been out here fighting you have no idea what's been going on in there, have you?" Jaina said nodding her head toward the room they had all just came out of. Han looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Do you have any idea what your youngest son is planning?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's planning on leading an assault team on the Vong to kill the Voxyn queen."  
  
"He's what!" Han said in shocked disbelief. He then looked up at Kyp. "We'll finish this later."  
  
Kyp waited for Han to leave before talking to Jaina.  
  
"You didn't answer your father's question." He said as his heart began to beat faster. If she did not love him, she would have just come out and said it. The fact that she did not gave him reason to hope. "Will you answer my question? Jaina, do you love me?"  
  
"Kyp, I, I don't know…." She said not really believing it herself. Kyp could sense her inner turmoil.  
  
"Its ok Jaina, I understand." He said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. She didn't stop him, in fact, the warmth coming off of his touch sent waves of pleasure through her body. She felt comforted by his presence.  
  
"Right now I've got to leave." He said as his face took on a more serious expression.  
  
"What?" Jaina said and she noticed a feeling in her that she had never felt before.  
  
"Jaina, I'm not a part of this remember? I only brought you here. I have my own team and I need to get back to them."  
  
As he began walking away, that unfamiliar feeling that had crept into her heart told her to follow him. She didn't know why but she could not just let him leave.  
  
"What are you going to do? I mean, will I,…." What was she going to say, 'Will I ever see you again'?  
  
Kyp smiled as he sensed her emotions. It was clear to him now how she felt even if she were not admitting it to herself. He turned slightly to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Durron. I won't be gone forever." He said and gave her a wink. Then he was out of sight.  
  
He had left so suddenly that he did not get to see the tears that she was fighting back nor the feint smile on her face. For the first time that joke was funny.  
  
  
  
"Jaina, what is going on between you and Kyp?" Jacen asked as the young Jedi strike team waited to be delivered to their captures aboard the Exquisite Death.  
  
"Nothing." Jaina said despite knowing that her connection to her twin brother would not allow her to lie.  
  
"You're lying." He said firmly but unaccusingly.  
  
"Jacen, it was just a kiss!" She argued.  
  
"Just a kiss? A kiss like the one I saw is a pretty big thing." He said as he looked at his sister. He remained silent for a few moments and added gently, "Jaina, he says he loves you. I'm just concerned about your feelings. Kyp is bad news and you know it. And, I'm afraid of your developing any feelings for him."  
  
Jaina's face betrayed her inner turmoil. She was developing feelings for Kyp. In fact, she knew that if she would allow herself to analyze her feelings more closely, she would find that her feelings were past the development stage. But, she was not ready to do that yet.  
  
"Ease up on her Jacen." Anakin said in her defense. "They kissed. It's not like they got married or anything."  
  
Yeah, Jaina thought, imagine that!  
  
"Besides, Jacen. Jaina said, turning her attention toward the matter at hand. "We've got more important things to deal with."  
  
Jaina's words were almost prophetic because just as she spoke them, the team was made aware of the approach of the Exquisite Death. The three siblings studied each other with solemn faces. The mission that lay ahead was dangerous and no one knew for sure if they would be coming back. That realization called back to Jaina's mind the last time she had seen Kyp. What if that were the last time she would ever see him?  
  
"Ready?" Anakin asked.  
  
Jacen nodded and Jaina bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Ok," Anakin continued. "Let's do it."  
  
  
  
Kyp studied the data presented to him by some of his "intelligence officers". His ragtag outfit did not have the sophisticated network of contacts that most governments or smuggler alliances had. But, what little they did have served them just as well, for Kyp now studied data pertaining to a ship that housed what his sources assured him were Vong cloning devices. Kyp was not sure what the Vong wanted with clones but he was certain that it was not good for the galaxy. He tapped the controls to bring the image of the ship into closer view. His sources had managed to find out the name of this ship and just under the holo read "Exquisite Death". Kyp raised one eyebrow and gave a grim smile. That would be their next target.  
  
  
  
"These are the Jedi I told you about." Lando Calrissian said, as he gestured to the view screen, revealing the Jedi strike team. "Now, about those refugees."  
  
"Do NOT make demands of me, infidel." The voice of Duman Yacht blasted through the comm. "I will deliver them to the refugees and he will decide their fate, as well as the refugees you seek. Deliver the Jeedai to me, now!"  
  
Lando's heart began to beat and his palms were sweating profusely, however, his face did not betray his nervousness. He had to make this ruse believable. He had to play the scoundrel to the end. With resignation, he contacted Tendra, and advised her to put the "plan" into motion. Moments later he could hear the sound of blaster fire and the feigned shock in the voices of the young Jedi Knights. When they were unarmed and sufficiently subdued, the Vong led them away and Lando's heart sank.  
  
  
  
"Nice of you to return my ship Durron." Wedge Antilles said as he scowled at the man in front of him. "Though it wasn't necessary to deliver it in person. I could have had someone pick it up."  
  
"I delivered it myself because I wanted to see you again General Antilles."  
  
"Why, did you miss me?" Wedge said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kyp ignored his remark. "I would like to enlist the help of Rogue Squadron once again."  
  
Wedge gave Kyp a dubious stare. "Durron if you think for one moment that Rogue Squadron is at your beck and call anytime you happen to get an idea in your head, you have another thing coming. We followed you one time and while it was a success, I don't think that you and your group of dozen and whatever are the sort that Rogue Squadron want or needs to be associated with."  
  
"I had hoped that our recent success would have opened your mind to our working together once again. Especially since I have found some more interesting information about the Vong."  
  
  
  
Kyp remained quiet for a long moment, allowing the General time to consider his words. He had expected this sort of reaction from Antilles and he abruptly wished at that moment that he had Jaina with him again to intercede. That desire registered in his mind the last time he had seen Jaina. 'Sith', he thought, 'it's been a long time.' He reached out with the force to sense her presence. He could not. As the worry crept into his heart he heard Wedge's impatient voice.  
  
"Either get to the point Durron or get out." He said.  
  
Kyp snapped back to reality. He then produced a small data pad containing all of the information about the Exquisite Death, including her current coordinates provided by a tracking device that a brave young Talfaglion refugee had surrendered his life to implant.  
  
Kyp studied the General as he read the information. When he was done he looked up at the young Jedi in silence. A cloning facility. Given the galaxies history with clones, he knew that this was not good.  
  
"Well Antilles, are you in or not."  
  
"I'll talk to Darklighter."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kyp glared out of the transparasteel of his ship and once again tried to find Jaina through the force. He had tried several times since his meeting with Antilles and met each time with failure. Was she blocking him out or was it something worse. His mind drifted back to the day he left her on the Errant Venture. She had said something to her father about Anakin's forming a strike team against the Yuuzhan Vong. He had not stayed long enough to hear the details. Had Jaina gone on that mission with her brother and his strike team? Considering Jaina's skill as a Jedi and a pilot and her love for her brother, Kyp believed that she had. Kyp felt a chill through the force. He hoped that Jaina was alright.  
  
"Kyp," the voice of Nolan, one of his dozen came over the comm. We're ready to make the jump to rendezvous with the Exquisite Death."  
  
"Good." Kyp said. "Alert Rogue Squadron and give them the jump so we can go in and take care business."  
  
  
  
"Check." Nolan answered and the dozen along with their Rogue Squadron counterparts laid in the course and made the jump to lightspeed to meet the Exquisite Death.  
  
  
  
The young Jedi Knights stood facing their Yuuzhan Vong captures. Their mangled faces glowed in the dim light of the worldship.  
  
"Now, Jeedai, you will tell us of this new base of yours." Duman Yacht said, the evil reflecting in his horrid red eyes.  
  
As the Vong came closer to the group placed a gruesome hand on Ulhah's arm, Jaina felt a black cloud rise in her heart. She watched the Vong carry her away. Jaina wasn't sure just yet what was going to happen to her, only that it was a process the Vong called "the breaking". And moments later when they heard the painful screams of Ulhah, Jaina knew that she had a reason to worry".  
  
  
  
Fear overtook Jaina momentarily. Jacen, sensing Jaina's fear, opened himself and sent her waves of comfort. Jaina now felt like a child in the loving arms of a parent and drifted to sleep. Jacen smiled. He knew his sister would be furious with him once she knew what he had done but he sensed greater anxiety in Jaina than the others on the strike team and felt that sleep would rejuvenate for the rest of the mission.  
  
"Sweet dreams sis." He said softly.  
  
In her sleep Jaina could still see the darkness of the Vong worldship. She saw her friends around, in pain. She felt the pain in their bodies as the Vong tortured them. She felt their fear and terror. She reached out to them. Trying to comfort them in their pain. As she reached out, she felt a presence. Not the presence of anyone on the strike team but one she was familiar with nonetheless.  
  
"Kyp."  
  
  
  
"Jaina!" The feel of her presence hit Kyp like a plasmablast, jolting him in the cockpit of his X-Wing as he and his war party came out of lightspeed in the vicinity of the Exquisite Death. He scanned the area to find where her presence was coming from and was shocked to find it coming from the general direction of the ship they had come to destroy.  
  
"Alright, Rogues, Dozeners." Wedge's voice came over the comm. "Let's prepare to engage." As the pilots began to take their positions in flight formation, Kyp felt a coldness drift over him.  
  
"Hold of the attack! Hold off the attack!" He shouted. His voice was full of fury and fear. So much so that his fellow pilots came to a dead stop.  
  
"What in blazes is wrong with you now, Durron?" Antilles asked with agitation.  
  
"Jaina Solo is aboard that ship."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Sir, I'm a Jedi and so is Jaina. I can feel her presence on that ship."  
  
"Well, if she's aboard that thing, I'm sure it's not on a social call. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Kyp thought for a moment. What was there to do? The mission that Jaina and the other young Jedi were on was a secret assault mission approved by Master Skywalker. If he and his comrades were to go in and rescue them, it would endanger the mission and bring certain failure. But, if they did not go in, who knows what would happen to Jaina. It was clear that this was a personal mission, which left Kyp with another concern-could he involve his pilots and Rouge Squadron in a mission that's motives were purely personal?  
  
" Keep your sensors open to the tracking device aboard the Exquisite Death so you don't lose her. Pull of the attack. Lay in coordinates for a nearby system and wait for my instructions."  
  
"Now wait just a minute here Durron, you're not in charge of this mission….", Wedge's voice trailed off as Kyp interrupted him.  
  
"Your pardon sir, but this mission involves Jedi that being the case and seeing how I'm the only Jedi here, I have the say so." Kyp's voice held none of the bravado or cocksureness that it normally would have under such situations. Instead it was filled with all the concern and determination that one would expect from someone who was on his way to save the woman he loved.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What I have to do."  
  
  
  
Jaina awoke with a gasp so loud that it called for the hard blow of an ampistaff to her back. Her face hit the floor and she saw where the small drops of blood dripping from her body had formed a small pool under her while she slept.  
  
"Jaina!" Jacen's voice blasted in her ear. She turned her head to face him and saw the bruises that had been inflicted on him during his "breaking". How long had she been asleep? She felt a surge of anger come in her for not being able to comfort Jacen through their unique connection while he was undergoing his trial. She felt the reassuring touch that was unmistakably her brother's wash over her and she knew that he had been the one responsible for her slumber. He had been more concerned for her well being than for his. Her brother was good that way.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her brother asked with concern in his eyes. Jacen's question brought vividly back to mind the dream she had just had and the presence that she felt. That she still felt.  
  
"Kyp is here." She said trying to hide the worry in her voice. Jacen raised an eyebrow as if he sensed her emotions and was confused by it. He decided not to give voice to his concerns.  
  
"Why?" Jacen asked.  
  
Jaina searched the space between her and her "husband" and her own heart. She knew why he was here. He was here for her. He had sensed her and the danger she was in and had come for her. She reflected back on his speech to her just before their arrival on the Errant Venture and she knew that there was nothing could have kept him away- not a pack of wild rancors, nor her father and not even herself for that matter, and least of all, not the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Before Jaina could answer her brother, the large living door opened. Jaina turned slightly to get a look and what she saw sent a pain through her heart. Two large Yuuzhan Vong warriors stepped in carrying between them tall lean man with dark hair and somber green eyes. It was Kyp Durron.  
  
When their eyes met, Kyp could see the bloodstains and bruises on Jaina's face. He imagined his fist, which at this moment were confined behind his back, ball and clench in a tight fist. He felt anger rise in him but quickly made an effort to suppress it. This was too important to let his feelings get away from him. He had to stay focused.  
  
They brought him in and placed him next to Jaina. For a long moment the two stared at each other. He looking at the pain and suffering that these beasts had caused her and she marveling at his daring actions.  
  
All this because of a kiss? She asked through the force.  
  
Yep, best one I ever had. He answered giving her a slight grin that warmed her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the living door opened again, two Yuuzhan Vong warriors stepped in. They surveyed the Jedi Knights before them. One, the taller one, muttered something and nodded at where Jaina, Jacen and Kyp were. As they approached, the anxiety radiating from the three could be felt vividly through the force but none more than Kyp's. They came ever closer and his heart beat fiercely as his fears were answered. The two warriors stopped and with one quick jolting motion seized Jaina by the arms and carried her away.  
  
"You vapin tattooed son of a sith cowards!" He yelled as they carried Jaina to the door.  
  
This caught the attention of the Vong warriors and they answered him with an ampistaff to his back. The taller one muttered once again and motioned for the other to take hold of Kyp as well.  
  
"Kyp." Jaina's voice rang softly and soothingly in his head. Her voice comforted him and he felt energized by her presence.  
  
"I'm ok." His voice came back. "I couldn't let them take you."  
  
"Thanks." She said this time her voice carrying that familiar tone of sarcasm. "Now, instead of breaking me, they'll break you too."  
  
Kyp thought about that as they were carried to their breaking. They could indeed break him. All it would take to break him was Jaina. He considered this and looked at Jaina. She was so bruised and battered and he knew that she could not take much more. Her fear pierced through him like a knife. She was afraid for herself, her brothers, her teammates and now she had the added fear of his safety. To lighten her mood he gazed at her with his intense green eyes and offered a sly smile.  
  
"The Vong can't break me, Jaina, you already beat them to it."  
  
She smiled faintly but her fears remained. She knew what he was trying to do and it warmed her to her very soul. Her heart felt full as the truth found it's way to the surface and broke free as if it had been imprisoned since time immemorial.  
  
"I love you Kyp." She said and enhanced it with a soft nudge as if that were necessary to prove it to him.  
  
"I never doubted it for a minute." He told her confidently.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back as the Vong warrior carrying him jolted him upright to face their torturer.  
  
  
  
Anakin and Jacen shivered in the coldness of the Vong's worldship. They had both been subjected to the "breaking" and had lived through it. Just barely. They studied each other, each knowing what the other was thinking without the help of the force. They were concerned about the well being of their sister as she was taken for a second time.  
  
Jacen was still puzzled by the presence of Kyp Durron. What was he doing here? Tenal Ka sensed Jacen's feelings and reached out to him.  
  
"Kyp Durron cares for Jaina very much." She said. She was careful with her words. Jacen had been at odds with Kyp for quite some time. He did not approve of the methods that the rogue Jedi had implored both before and during the war. It perplexed him that his sister might be falling for him. For some reason he felt that the idea of his sister loving Kyp Durron was in some way a betrayal to him.  
  
"If he cared about her, then he should have stayed away. He could endanger the mission now."  
  
This was true. The Jedi strike team was on a mission, one in which none of them were sure if they would make it out of alive. Kyp's added presence complicated things for they had to be concerned for his safety as well. Further, they did not know what exactly Kyp had in mind. Whatever he was planning could end up conflicting with the plans that Anakin had laid out and thus bring disaster to all the Jedi.  
  
"Kyp Durron has never been called a sensible man and one never acts sensible when they are in love." Tenal Ka's voice trailed off. It carried in it a wistful tone as she pondered the double meaning in the words she had just spoken. Jacen did not notice and that realization wounded the young warrior woman.  
  
"Well if he is in love with her, he better make sure that she does not get hurt."  
  
  
  
"Well the gods have blessed me this day." Duman Yacht said as he stood before them lavishing in his would be victory. "I have not only the Solo Jeedai but Kyp Durron as well. The destroyer of our prized weapon. The warmaster will reward me for this."  
  
He looked at Jaina, her face pale and bruised from their last meeting and then fixed his stare on Kyp.  
  
"They tell me Jeedai, that you turned yourself over to us and that you fought so that this young one would be spared." His voice was menacing and he remained quiet for a brief moment as if considering what he had just said.  
  
"Infidels!" He spat. "You are all so emotional."  
  
He then summoned for two warriors to take hold of Jaina. Seized between the two strong warriors, Jaina looked just like a rag doll. The torturer approached and with his ampistaff, he hit Jaina in the side, tearing a bit of her flesh as he did so.  
  
Anger and rage seized Kyp and he thrashed around in the firm grasps of his Vong captures, kicking and yelling at them.  
  
"You intergalactic slime." He said and added his insult with a spit in Duman Yacht's face.  
  
The Vong's eyes blazed as he wiped away the infidel's saliva from his face.  
  
"For this Jeedai, you will receive a breaking like no other."  
  
Then he issued the order for the ship to quicken its pace to rendezvous with the warmaster.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Activate escape," Anakin whispered and in minutes the war droids that he had attached to the Yuuzhan Vong ship were aboard and sending blaster fire and Vong scattering throughout the hold.  
  
"Surprise" Tesar, one of the Barabel Jedi said as the they examined their defeated captures.  
  
As Anakin received a report from his war droids, the other Jedi gathered the weapons the droids had produced.  
  
"Anakin, the first order of business should be to get Jaina out."  
  
"No, first order of business is to put these Vong to sleep." Anakin said and with that added-"Astral, lets get this thing done."  
  
The other Jedi hastened on their breathing masks. Then, the two droids let out flash grenades in the corridor, sending up clouds of coma gas and leaving unsuspecting Vong unconscious in their places.  
  
  
  
Kyp's face was a mass of blood and scars as he tried to catch his breath after the series of beatings inflicted upon him by his captures. The beatings were not intended to kill him as the Vong wanted to make a present of him to their Warmaster. From the pain that pulsated through his body, Kyp almost wished that he would die, just to be rid of it. Almost.  
  
There was a stir in the Vong warriors that surrounded him and Jaina. He glanced over at her and saw that she was taking great interest in their activities. The living doors opened and two Vong warriors stepped out and soon collapsed just outside the room.. The collapsed bodies of other Vong were clearly visible to everyone in the room. The expression on Jaina's face made Kyp think that this was something that she had suspected. He gave her a dubious questioning stare, to which she responded with a nod and mouthed the words "coma gas". It was clear to Kyp now that this was all a part of Anakin's plan.  
  
"Do you have an idea of where Jaina is?" Anakin asked the droids.  
  
"I have found her location and have mapped out the quickest route." 2-1S reported.  
  
"Good, Jacen, you, Tenal Ka and 2-1S go after her." The rest of us will continue with the mission. 2-1S will keep a track on out whereabouts and you can meet up with us after you have her and Kyp. Take Lowbacca and Ganner with you. You'll need their strength to help you carry Jaina and Kyp. I'm sure the gas must have gotten to them."  
  
Jacen held Jaina's mask in his hand and tried in vain to reach out to his twin to let her know that they were coming for her but there were too many ysalamiri still conscious to make a good contact. He hoped that she was okay.  
  
"Hold on sis, we're coming for you." He said as they followed the droid to where the Vong were holding her and Kyp.  
  
  
  
Kyp studied the Vong that stood before him. They were for the moment oblivious to him and Jaina as they spoke angrily in their native tongues about Jeedai. Kyp took a deep breath and for a moment sensed something. He then realized that had regained at least some of his use of the force. Obviously, there were enough ysalamiri left unconscious in the immediate area for him to feel the force.  
  
He stretched out a bit, just to get a feel for how much he could use. He then brushed Jaina to let her know of their return to the force. As she became aware of the force again, she felt her strength coming back. She then sent a wave of healing in Kyp's direction. The two created healing bond that instantly refreshed them.  
  
Kyp took advantage of his newfound strength by devising a plan. He stretched out with the force and grasped the ampistaff of one of his Vong attackers surprising them to say the least. Holding it in midair, he spun it like a double bladed lightsaber and assaulted two of his Vong captures, leaving them unconscious before him. Jaina, having sensed Kyp's plan, did the same. With their captures now unconscious, Kyp and Jaina maneuvered their staffs to cut the mucus like substance that bound their hands and feet.  
  
Once free, Jaina came over to Kyp. She looked at his bruised face and the worry was apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you don't look so good either." He said sarcastically.  
  
She smiled and sent him a healing touch. He looked deep into her eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissed her with so much passion that he felt his strength go out of him. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, so much so that he was sure that he was going to pass out. Sensing this, Jaina pulled her lips away from his and sent him more waves of healing.  
  
"Come on, we've got to find a way out." She said.  
  
"Yeah." He said shaking his head. "What about this coma gas? How do we maneuver around it?"  
  
Jaina thought for a moment. She knew that there were breathing masks brought on board by Anakin's wardroids but that did her little good now and even if so, there was not an extra one for Kyp.  
  
"We could just wait for the others to locate us and get us out," Kyp continued, "but, that leaves wide open if the Vong discover us first. I think that we should take our chances on the gas."  
  
Perhaps, Jaina thought, the gas had subsided enough by now, that if they applied some Jedi techniques they could walk through it with little effect on their bodies.  
  
"Hold your breath." She told Kyp as she opened the living door to test her theory.  
  
She stepped into the corridor. The cloud that had filled it just moments ago now seemed to be thinning out. But not enough as Jaina noted the pounding in her head. She waved for Kyp to close the door. Just then she noticed the bodies of two Vong just ahead of her in the distance. On their faces, covering their mouths was a black mass that even to the untrained human eye appeared to be breathing devices. The precarious look of them made Jaina think that they had been put on with such haste that, in the end, did the Vong little good.  
  
She stepped a few paces forward and reaching down ripped the device off of one of the warriors. She lifted it to her face and let it take hold of her mouth and nostrils. The movement of the living device was uncomfortable, but when she felt the rush of air fill her lungs, Jaina decided that she could forgo comfort for a while. She then reached down to the second Vong and ripped his mask off. She turned and made her way back to the room where Kyp was waiting.  
  
Her appearance startled Kyp when she entered through the living door with the black mass attached to her face.  
  
"Hey, you don't look so good either." She said as she tossed him the other breathing device. He studied it before he put it on and winced as if he knew the discomfort it would bring. Once he had it in place he tossed Jaina an ampistaff and took the other in his hand.  
  
"They're not lightsabers but they'll offer us some protection." He said and the two stepped out into the corridor and made their way through the cloud in the direction that they remembered the Vong warriors bringing them.  
  
  
  
"Sir," the mechanical voice of the wardroid, 2-1S called out to Jacen "there are eleven conscious Vong detected in the same vicinity as Jaina Solo. Tactical analysis suggests an ambush."  
  
Jacen's heart sank. Of course it was an ambush. The Vong weren't stupid. They knew that the Jedi would not leave one of their own. So they were using Jaina and Kyp as bait for the rest of them.  
  
"From their location, can you tell me if we'll get to Jaina before we meet the ambush party?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Not likely." The droid answered. Jacen grimaced. If they met this ambush party before they reached Jaina and Kyp they may not live to finish their rescue. The young Jedi Knights drew their lightsabers, flicked them on and readied for an attack.  
  
  
  
Kyp and Jaina advanced through the corridor, ampistaffs in hand. As they made their way they stepped over the bodies of unconscious Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Jaina marveled at them as she considered the plan that Anakin had enacted.  
  
"Kyp what exactly was your plan for getting out of here?"  
  
Kyp did not readily respond and Jaina could sense an uneasy feeling creeping up inside him as he considered her question.  
  
"Kyp?" She pressed. Then reality hit her.  
  
"You didn't have any particular plan, did you?"  
  
"Well, not really." He said rather sheepishly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you came bursting in here to 'save' me and you didn't even have a plan?"  
  
"I'm gonna get us out." He replied.  
  
Jaina shook her head half in disbelief and half in amused amazement. Kyp Durron while smart and brave had never been accused of being rational and she should not have expected anything less. She considered too the beatings he had received. He had been more than willing to submit to such treatment despite not knowing if or how he would get out alive. He had been willing to do all of this for her. That alone made up for his not having a plan.  
  
Kyp stopped short and threw one hand in the air. Jaina thudded just centimeters behind him.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked her.  
  
Jaina twisted her head around in the direction that his hand was pointing and strained to listen. It was the sound the unmistakable sound of Yuuzhan Vong speech. Jaina noticed too that her sense of the force was now gone. She looked at Kyp and knew that he was aware of this too.  
  
Kyp positioned in front of Jaina as they approached the sound of the Vong just around the corner of the adjacent corridor. Suddenly, the red flare of blaster fire shot out adjacent corridor followed by the figure of a Vong warrior who hit the wall in front of them and slid down. Kyp pulled Jaina to the other side of the wall and holding his arm out across her body, kept her behind him. They advanced this way until they reached the corner and peered out.  
  
The blasterfire had come from 2-1S and Jaina and Kyp could see the figures of Jacen, Tenal Ka, Ganner and Lowbacca, lightasbers in hands fighting the remains of the eleven or so Yuuzhan Vong warriors that had ambushed them in the corridor.  
  
The two Jedi jumped from behind the corner and attacked the Vong from behind with their ampistaffs.  
  
"Jaina!" Jacen yelled. He had not been able to feel her presence in the adjoining corridor because of the ysalmirri that sat atop one of the Vongs shoulders. Jacen, in an attempt to rectify this situation, slashed at the creature on the Vong's shoulder. Instead of hitting the creature, he took a big chunk out of the Vong's ear. Angered, the warrior lashed his ampistaff at Jacen's legs, tripping him and knocking his lightsaber out of his hand.  
  
"Jacen!" Jaina shrieked horrified.  
  
Kyp, standing next to Jaina heard her cry and turned to face it's source. In one quick motion, Kyp stepped away from Jaina and struck the warrior on his back. The warrior let out a cry, turned and just as quickly, struck Kyp with his ampistaff, puncturing his side and crippling him. Jaina watched in stunned horror as Kyp fell to the floor in front of the Vong.  
  
In the meantime, Jacen had recovered his lightsaber. He approached the Vong and brought him to his end with his lightsaber.  
  
Brother and sister approached the body of the injured Jedi. Jacen watched as his sister embraced Kyp with tears and looked at his wound. In amazement Jacen stared at Kyp. Kyp Durron had saved his life. With the ysalmirri gone, he could feel the fear and pain of his sister at the prospect of losing the man she loved. Jacen cursed himself for not being more considerate of Jaina's feelings.  
  
Jacen kneeled before Kyp and placed his hand on the man's forehead. He sent a healing wave to him and weaved a healing web that bound the three Jedi together. As they did this Tenal Ka, Ganner and Lowbacca with their backs turned fighting the warriors in front of them, encircled them, providing themselves as human shields.  
  
Once the fighting stopped, Tenal Ka bent down to the three Jedi. She put her one hand in her pocket and pulled out a bacta patch. She ripped the clothing around Kyp's wound and placed the patch over his wound.  
  
"He needs a bacta treatment." She said gravely.  
  
"We have got to get out of here." Jaina said.  
  
"Fact." Tenal Ka said and she motioned for Lowbacca to lift Kyp.  
  
"2-1S, can you locate Anakin and the others?"  
  
"I have a lock on his location. I will lead the way."  
  
"Wait," Jaina called.  
  
"We need to get Kyp to a ship and get him out of here."  
  
"The escape vessel is at our original point of entry…." 2-1S said.  
  
"Too far. How far away is the nearest Vong ship?" Jaina said.  
  
"Data says that there is a hangar to the west, down that corridor."  
  
"Good, Lowie and I will take him there, the rest of you join Anakin and complete the mission."  
  
"Jaina, you can't fly one of those things." Jacen warned.  
  
"I can fly anything!" She protested.  
  
Just then, they heard the rushing sound of what could have been the hoofs of a thousand banthas.  
  
"Voxyn." 2-1S said. "Coming in this direction."  
  
"Lowie!" Jaina screamed and the wookie instinctively knew what she wanted. He hurried to get Kyp to safety.  
  
Jacen tossed Jaina her lightsaber. The four remaining Jedi stood facing the oncoming Voxyn. As the first few approached, the Jedi parried with their lightsabers, managing to strike a couple of them down. As they advanced the Jedi were forced to fall back all the while still facing the voxyn. 2-1S sent a small plasma grenade flying through the air and landing in the middle of the voxyn. The grenade exploded, killing the remaining voxyn.  
  
The four Jedi stood after a few moments and stared at each other. They each let out a sigh of relief. Before they could speak, they heard the rushing sound again and Jaina and Jacen both sensed the truth of the situation at the same time. Anakin and the other Jedi were behind the voxyn. The voxyn were not hunting them, but being chased.  
  
"2-1S, blow one of those doors!" Jaina demanded.  
  
The droid obeyed and the Jedi took refuge in a small room to their right. As the voxyn past by them, Jaina noticed the there was one of them that stood out from the rest. One that was taller and colored differently. The voxyn queen?  
  
She saw the figure of her younger brother pass the doorway with the other Jedi team members beside him. The four Jedi fell in behind them. They chased the voxyn down the opposite corridor that Lowie had taken Kyp. Jaina inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The group approached a slanted corridor that led into what appeared to be the main bridge.  
  
"Halt!" Anakin, called once the voxyn had entered the room. "Now, Astral!"  
  
The droid drew what was the last of the coma gas grenade in his possession. He threw it in the room."  
  
"Run, run, run," Anaking demanded and the rest of the team followed suit.  
  
They ran keeping the coma gas at their backs.  
  
"2-1S, lead us to the location of Lowie and Kyp." Jaina ordered.  
  
"Right this way." The droid said.  
  
They found Lowbacca standing outside the entrance of a Yuuzhan Vong ship. He growled to them to quicken their pace and the Jedi strike team entered the ship. Anakin dropped into the pilot seat with Lowie at his side. Normally, Jaina would have fought her little brother for the pilot's seat but this time she had other things on her mind.  
  
She found Kyp lying flat on his back in a small room to the back of the ship. He had regained consciousness but was still very weak and in need of bacta.  
  
"Jaina, I.." He ventured.  
  
"Don't talk. Rest." She said and before he could say anything more she had used her Jedi ability to induce his sleep. She watched him as he slept. He was so bruised and battered and he had gotten that way because of her, because of his love for her. And now, because of his love for her, his life hung in the balance.  
  
She reflected on Augunne Djo's words at their "wedding". She had said that anyone wishing to separate Kyp from her would have to answer to her. Now, it would appear that the "one" wishing to separate she and Kyp was death. Well, she was not prepared to let that happen. If 'death' were going to take Kyp from her then it would have to fight her first. She lay down next to him and reached out with the force. She felt his weak presence and infused him with her strength. As she did so, she felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep. The sleep fused the two presences, binding them together in a powerful healing web.  
  
Jaina saw Kyp. Really saw Kyp. She saw his childhood. Felt the pain of losing his parents. She felt his isolation as he served as a slave. She felt his horror at succumbing to the dark side and the sorrow of the lives he had taken as a result. She saw the faces of those who scorned him and the look of loathing in their eyes. She felt his indignation, his reproach and his guilt. She felt the loneliness and isolation he had endured over the years that came from the knowledge that no one understood him. No one cared.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a surge of pure joy as she realized he recognized her presence. She felt the love that he had for her. It was a flame, burning white hot within him. She reached out to the flame and as she got closer it burned ever brighter until it consumed every inch of his body. She could see the cells in his body regenerating as their presences fused evermore together until they were no longer two but one person. She could feel his healing and she knew that her love, no, his love-their love was saving his life.  
  
  
  
When Jaina woke again, she was in the sickbay of the Errant Venture. The people who loved her, with the exception of one person, surrounded her. Her first thoughts were of him. She reached out with the force and found that she could not feel his presence. What if?  
  
"Kyp?" she asked as she looked at her parents. They had grave looks on their faces as they studied their only daughter. Han quickly noted that he recognized the look on Jaina's face. It was a look that was edged in his memory many years ago as he was being lowered into the carbon-freezing unit on Cloud City. It was the look of fear and uncertainty that had claimed Leia's face.  
  
"He's down the hall sweetheart. They have him in bacta."  
  
Jaina, ignoring her own weakness sprang from the bed. As she reached the door, Han tried to put his hand out to stop her but was held back by Leia.  
  
"Let her go." She whispered. It would seem that his wife had recognized the look on Jaina's face as well.  
  
Jaina entered the room where Kyp was being kept. She saw him their in the bacta tank and relief seized her. She stepped over to the tank and placed her head on the glass. She could feel him now. Uncle Luke had said that fear was a hindrance to the force. That must be why she had not felt him before. She was too afraid that he might be dead.  
  
She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to find her mother behind her.  
  
"I know what you are feeling." She said.  
  
"You do?" Jaina found it hard to believe that anyone could know what she was feeling at the very moment.  
  
"It's the way I felt when your father was encased in carbonite." The memory of the pain she felt all those years ago came flooding fresh into her heart and were now visible on Jaina's face.  
  
"You love him." Her mother said, her, voice without reproach and Jaina shook her head. She squeezed her daughter's shoulder tightly. "He's going to be ok." She continued. Whatever you did for him back on that ship, Jaina, it saved him. I don't know what you did, Luke doesn't even know. He says he's never seen or heard of anything like it being done before."  
  
" It's nothing extraordinary mom. I love him." Jaina said as she looked back at Kyp. The fear and anxiety in her voice was now replaced by confidence.  
  
Leia turned her daughter to look at her. She was such a woman now. There was silence between the two women as they studied each other. At that moment they had reached a new place in their relationship. They were no longer mother and daughter but sisters. Sisters in love.  
  
Leia embraced her daughter, something that they had not done in years.  
  
"Mom, I have something I need to talk to you and Dad about."  
  
"Ok." She said and led her daughter down to hall.  
  
Jaina told them everything and ended it with the words:  
  
"I love him, he loves me, we're married and there is nothing that any of you can do about it."  
  
She looked expectantly at her father. He came forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaning down, he gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I know, honey, and I wouldn't try to do anything about it either."  
  
"Thanks Dad." She said softly with tears in her eyes. Then she reached around his waist and embraced him.  
  
"Kyp has just woken up." Luke said, hesitating to break this touching moment but knowing that Jaina was anxious to see him.  
  
Kyp felt Jaina's presence before she entered the room. In fact, hers was the first presence he felt upon coming out of the bacta tank. The healing web that Jaina had used to save his life had left an imprint of her presence on him that created a powerful connection to her in the force.  
  
"All this because of a kiss." She said sarcastically with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Jaina, I…"  
  
Jaina put one finger on his lips to quiet him.  
  
"Call me Mrs. Durron." She said with a wide smile. Then she bent down and kissed him.  
  
When she pulled away he looked into her eyes and saw that they were brimmed with tears. And he knew that she meant what she said. He reached up pulling her into a long embrace and vowed never to let her go.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
